


Quick! Hide under the bed!

by gfdscripts



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts
Kudos: 2





	Quick! Hide under the bed!

*emphasis*  
(sound effect)

(Sigh) Why is this so hard! How are you so good at this?

Dude, I totally pay attention in lectures. It’s just none of it sticks in my head.. Let me see your notes.

Why am I friends with such a nerd. Like oh my god, your notes are so organised! My notes are like my room... (awkward laugh) messy through-and-through!

Why are you looking at me like that? With those puppy dog eyes.

Huh? What do you mean? We’re literally already doing something together... we’re studying.

Ohhhh, you mean like a date? Like a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing?

(Giggle) you’re so cute. Yes, I’d love to.

(Knocking)

Uhhh, let me just see who that is.

(Whispered) It’s my ex. I know he’s a real dick to you... umm... fuck... I don’t think he should see us together... umm... you guys would totally fight...

Just a minute!

(Whispered) quick, get under my bed!

Coming!

(Whispered) yup, just stay there. I’ll let you know when you can come out.

(Optional opening door sound)

Hey. What do you want? I’m busy.

Don’t just barge in here, this isn’t your room, dude. I’m actually busy doing something.

Yeah, those are notes. I was studying. Did you come here just to spy on me? We’re not together anymore, you can’t do this shit.

No, it’s only me here. Fuck, you’re so possessive. You’re always so possessive, I fucking hate that. Why are you even here?

Fuck you! I’m so not going to suck your dick. Or anything like that. Do you really think I’m that easy?

I don’t care how backed up you are. I’m not going to help you out again.

Stop... don’t take your pants off... it’s not like seeing it is going to put me into some.. trance. Okay, great.. it’s there. Can you put it away now?

No, I’m not going to suck it.

Uh uh... I’m not going to get on my knees for you, perv!

No, all those other times were one off’s. I’m not doing those things for you any more.

I know you’d like me to do it. Do you think I’m just some weak little girl who would do anything you say? Well, you’re not going to get this little girl down on her knees.

Yeah? Well, make me!

Uh huh. If you want me... on my knees... you’re going to have to fucking make me... *daddy*!

(Shuffling sounds)

(Whimpers) you’re being so forceful!

(Whimpers) okay, okay, I’m down... I’ll be a good girl, I promise!

Your cock got so hard... *daddy*. This is what you want, right? Me on my knees for you? You want me to suck it, right?

Ugh. Daddy, please don’t make me beg. It’s so degrading.

(Whimpers) Please can I suck it, daddy? I’ve missed your cock so much. Please, daddy!

(Sucking sounds throughout next bit, transitioning to whimpering while sucking)

Fuck, I love this cock.

Please may I touch myself, daddy?

No? You’re so mean! Please!

Please, daddy!

It’s not fair! You can’t just make me suck you off all the time for nothing in return!

You’re so mean!

(Sucking sounds stop)

Beg for what?

Oh, I see. Please can you fuck my face?

Yes, daddy, mess me up! Please!

(Throat sounds)

(Gasping for air) Was I a good girl for gagging, daddy? Mhmm, where’s my reward?

(Throat sounds & intensifying)

(Coughing) cum for me! Yes, daddy, cover my face!

Holy shit, there’s so much. Did I do well?

Of course I was good.

You’re going to go already? You’ve had your fun now? Nothing for me? Again? Really? Uh huh, every fucking time. I know you’ll be back for this pussy later.

Whatever, don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.

(Door sounds)

(Sigh) okay, you can come out now.

I’m really sorry about that. He’s such a jerk, but... I dunno... I... umm... Fuck, this is so embarrassing. I feel so bad...

You must think I’m *such* a slut. And I literally *just* said I’d go out with you. God, why do I do this shi- Ummm, you seem to have a little problem... down there.

(Giggle) I can’t believe that turned you on! You really think me serving him like that was *that* hot?

It’s not that? It must be that! You’re *so* hard!

*Oh*, it’s the cum on my face? I see.. so you like his cum all over my pretty face? I know, he’s such a thick cummer...

What do you mean no? You literally just said you liked his cum on my face...

That’s not what you meant? I’m pretty sure that’s what you meant. It’s okay, sweetie, him cumming on my face is a massive turn on for me too, so we have something in common!

Ummm.. so do you still want to date me after that?

Good! Do you want to kiss me?

Yes? No? Well, which one is it?

... the cum? But I thought his cum on my face was a turn on?

Umm, well your hard on says different. Uh huh. It would make me really happy to kiss my new boyfriend... you want to make me happy, don’t you?

(Kissing sounds)

How’s his cum taste? You’re rock hard, so I’m guessing you like it! You like it right?

How can you say you don’t like it but still be poking me with your hardon? You’re such a liar! Do you want to keep kissing me?

(Kissing sounds)

See you totally like it! Can you be a good boyfriend and help lick it off my cheek?

Yup! I called you my boyfriend! (Giggle)

I’ve always wanted a boyfriend who would do this (giggle) you know, let me slut around and clean up for me! All of my exes were so possessive.

That’s what this is, right? You want to be my *boyfriend*, don’t you? Why do you look so confused? We’ve been friends for so long, you know how slutty I am! You’re not one of those possessive guys, are you? I fucking hate when guys are possessive like that. That’s not you, right?

Good!

Umm, so now that you’re my boyfriend... can I have your notes? It’d just be such a help... you want to make me happy, right?

Come on! Umm, okay, how about you give me your notes and in return I’ll make you cum! How’s that sound?

Yeah? Good! Okay, take your cock out!

Uh huh, right now!

I mean... it’s not nearly as big as *his*, but you have a really nice looking cock. Very respectable mushroom head. Do you want me to get on my knees and suck it too?

(Giggle) you should see the look on your face! You know I’m totally not going to do that, right? We literally *just* started dating. What sort of slut do you think I am?

You can jerk off to me though, and I’m going to strip and maybe... take some pictures for my ex to get him back here for a round two! Would you like that?

You can’t say no and jerk off at the same time. Which one is it? You want to keep pumping or are we going to go back to studying?

What do you mean I shouldn’t be sending him pictures? Don’t you want to see my tits while I take pictures for him? You can finally stop imagining what they look like (giggle)

Mhmmm. That’s what I thought. It’s okay - there’s no judgement here, you’re being a great boyfriend already! And it’s totally okay for you to jerk off under the bed while I fuck him later, okay?

What do you mean you don’t want that? You’re not going to be all possessive this soon into our relationship, are you? It’s really not fair. If you get to cum, why can’t I? You’re not telling me who I can and can’t see, are you?

I’ve already said I don’t judge you for getting turned on by me fucking other guys... I think it’s really cute. Don’t you want to be a good boyfriend for me?

Yes, but what? You really need to stop giving me mixed messages. Does the thought of him fucking me turn you on or not?

Okay then, I’m going to take my top off and send him these pictures. Don’t get too excited!

Mhmm, here they are! Keep pumping for me. My boobs are so perfect, aren’t they?

Uh uh, no touching! I’m not *that* easy, mister!

(Giggle) are you imagining *his* hands squeezing them? Is it getting you all hot and bothered?

Now that you’re my boyfriend, it’s only natural to have those thoughts. Now that I know you get off on it, a *lot* of guys are going to get to feel me up. The important thing is to jerk off harder each time you think about it. Mhmm, harder. Just like that.

(Camera sound)

Do you think he’ll like this picture of my tits? Yeah? Maybe I should squeeze them like this instead?

(Camera sound)

Is this better?

You’re right, this is *much* better. He’ll really like this! Hmmm... “daddy, please can I have your cock? I promise I’ll be a good girl this time”... do you think he’ll like that?

Yup, I don’t think he’ll be able to resist. Aaaaand... send!

I bet you’re *super* excited to jerk off listening to him pound my little pussy, huh? That’s it, jerk harder. Fuck that hand.

How about this: if you give me your notes for the rest of the semester, I’ll even let you lick my pussy afterwards. Would you like that?

Ummm, well of course his cum will be there, silly! He hates using rubbers and my pussy is so good at milking his cock.

But won’t it feel so good to *finally* see my pussy? And eat me out? I’ve never let a boyfriend eat me out on the first *day* we’ve been dating before! You’d make me *so* happy. Just say yes, I know you want to!

I bet you’re ready to spill for me. I can see thinking about him cumming in me is driving you crazy.

(Tissue sounds)

Here you go! (Giggle)

What do you mean? They’re for you to cum into.

(Giggle) Uh uh, not on me, in the tissues, silly. Otherwise I’d have to explain your cum to my ex, and you *know* how possessive he is. I know you understand.

(Knocking)

(Whispered) oooh it worked! He’s here! You better hurry up, I know you can do it! Cum for me.

I’ll be there in a minute, just cleaning up! I hope you’re ready!

(Whispered) he’s going to fucking wreck my pussy while you jerk off under the bed! How hot is that! I bet you’re so excited to hear me beg him to let me cum all over his huge cock!! Jerking off is going to feel so fucking good. This feels so fucking good.

(Whispered) yes, that’s it, cum in that tissue. Don’t spill any!

Almost done!

(Whispered) okay, okay. Now get under the bed! Quick!

Hey daddy, I guess you got my message?


End file.
